Early detection of liquid water is a preemptive way of preventing structural damage to buildings in the event of isolated leaks. However, the presence of large amounts of liquid water will likely have already caused damage before the source of the leak may be stopped and the damage mitigated. Accordingly, there is a need for improved water sensors.